Lost and Found
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Lost souls wander, roaming- trying to find a purpose. It takes a special person to find those souls. Will these five lost souls be found, in time? One can only hope. xGeorge xFred xDraco xNeville rated T just incase. at least read few chapts to see?
1. Chapter 1

So- yeah. Another fanfic. BUT- its okay -smiles-  
>Ive got some pictures im working on of these OC's<br>There are some pictures on my deviantart for this fanfic- but not much.  
>Hope you enjoy, please review!<p>

Disclaimer:  
>I dont own Harry Potter- J.K Rowling does (If I owned it- so many different people would be dead- and most the dead people would be alive- heck, if i owned it, it probably wouldnt be as good -sweatdrop- )<br>I own Sibrina (and Adrienne) and her past and her attitude  
>Penna owns Charlotte and her past and her determination<br>Snow owns Emmie and Erin and their past and their bond  
>Wolfie owns Arisa and her past and her uh... uniqueness? i cant think of anything for her -sweatdrop-<p>

* * *

><p>"Emmie... wake up already," Arisa sighed, poking the still sleeping girl. Frowning, Arisa stood up and walked out, shaking her head.<p>

"Still wont wake up?" Erin- Emmie's older brother asked, as Arisa came into the kitchen. Arisa grunted in response, and Erin chuckled.

"I'll go get her," he said, and walked the way Arisa had came.

"Good luck," Arisa said, picking up some bacon and plopped down in the chair. Erin walked into his sister's room and kneeled down on the floor in front of her bed.

"Emmie... Emmie... Emmie... Emmie... Emmie...," he said continously, poking her. She grunted softly, and Erin smiled.

"Getting somewhere," Erin told himself and rested his chin on Emmie's bed, staring at the back of her head. Minutes ticked by, and he stayed in the same position, just staring at her- until she finally moved.

"Stop staring at me," Emmie yawned, sitting up in her bed.

"I had to. Its the only way to get you up." Erin told her, truthfully.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Close to 9."

"Ari up?"

"Yepp. She was in here for about ten minutes- before i came in."

"Ah... she was?"

"Yepp."

"Huh..." Emmie said, then shrugged

"Come on- breakfast is done- and we've got a busy day ahead of us."

"I knuuuu," Emmie said, stretching again, and then swung her feet over the edge of her bed.

"I'll see you in 5." Erin got up and left his sister to get ready, closing the door behind him.

"I dont know how you do it," Arisa said, as Erin came into the kitchen," I never manage to get her up- but you go in there for 5 minutes and she gets up."

"I just know what buttons to push, per say," Erin smiled , sitting down across from her.

"You're more at ease now... this time of year," Arisa told him, and he looked over at her, slightly confused.

"For the past two years- you were always a little uneasy and nervous about leaving us to go to school, but this year, you've been smiling and yourself."

"Ah," Erin said, nodding," Well- i dont have to worry now- cuz you two will be coming with me, and i'll be able to protect you better."

"_And the fact that you and Emmie can't stand being separated that long, that far apart,_" Arisa thought, as Emmie came into the room and ran to Erin, giving him a hug. Emmie got up and gave Arisa a hug, grabbing a roll from the table in the process.

"When'we leaving?" Emmie asked, looking from Arisa to Erin, excitedly.

"Even she's happy that we get to go with him," Arisa thought, smiling.

"Soon- we'll take off here in a few minutes," Erin told his sister.

"O-Kay!" Emmie smiled, nibbling at the roll.

"We'll have to stop at... Gringotts... to get the money- before we get anything," Arisa said, and then got up and walked over to one of the it up, she opened the bottom of it, revealing the secret compartment- and pulled out an odd shaped key.

"_Mom..._." Arisa thought. The key was all she had to remind her that her mom even existed. Placing the key on the chain, Arisa placed it around her neck and hid it under her shirt. Her mother had disappeared from Arisa's life when she was about one year old, if not a little younger- and Arisa grew up with Erin and Emmie; but when Emmie was five, and Erin seven, the whole Redwood family was massacred, minus the very few survivors- that included Erin and Emmie. Together the three of them made their way through the muggle world and wound up in a orphanage- but after a few years- Arisa recieved a package with a few things. Two keys and a note- the note held an address of the apartment they now lived in, an account number to Gringotts Bank, and a simple sentence. "I'm Sorry, Please Forgive Me." There was no mention of who sent it- but no one really mentioned it- thought it was constantly on Arisa's mind.

"Let's get going," Arisa said, heading to the door. Emmie and Erin got up from the table and followed her outside. The clear, blue sky above them was cheerful, with the sun giving warmth to all it touched. A very soft breeze welcomed them, and the three kids began their journey to the town where everything began for them.

0o0o0o0o0o

Charlotte Ravensdale lay on her bunk, staring at the bottom of the bed above her. The letter that had came for her lay under her pillow, safe from all the other kids. Her leaving had to be secret, for if any of the other kids found out where she was going... well- it wouldn't end well. There was talk that she was possibly being sent to a boarding school, but no one knew for sure, and no one mentioned it out loud. The whispers didnt really mean much to her- all that mattered to her was that she was finally going someplace she knew, and knew that she could call a home. This place... the orphanage... it was no home. Just a building with other kids that no one wanted- or like in her case, that had no one to go to.

"I... I just want to get away from here... thats all..." Charlotte told herself. When the letter had came to her, and Charlotte had seen the crest seal on the back- she had nearly freaked out, her heart seemed to stop- and when she read that she was going to Hogwarts, her whole life seemed to become slightly better. No longer did Charlotte not know what to do with her life; no more sleepless- or nightmare filled- nights; no, now Charlotte knew she could do something, now she could work harder at finding the murderer who took her mother from her.

"So what if it's been close to 7 years- I vowed to mom's grave 4 years ago- that I'd find who done this. I can't go back on my promise. I won't go back on my promise," Charlotte told herself, sitting up. Looking at the dusty clock on the wall- she smiled- seeing it was finally time to prepare her belongings. Going over to the dresser, Charlotte opened the bottom drawer and pulled out all she needed- or wanted. A small, tan, leather knapsack. Inside of it was a necklace, a few letters and some pictures- as well as a pair of gloves. All of these items belonged to her mother- but now Charlotte treasured each item- nothing would ever make her give them up. Putting the knapsack on her back- Charlotte crossed over to the beds and reached under her pillow and pulled out the envelope. A warmth filled Charlotte as she stared at the envelope once more, and the determination filled her eyes. Reaching around behind her, Charlotte hid the envelope- placing half of it in her pants, the other half under her jacket. Confidence filled her to the brim and she strode out of the room- past the other orphans- and out of the building. Not stopping once, she made her way through the streets and stopped at the graveyard she frequently visited. Walking past row after row- gravestone after gravestone- she finally arrived at the one she wanted. The gravestone who's name read 'Angela Ravensdale'

"Hey mom," Charlotte said, crouching down and placing her hand on the top of the stone. It felt cool to the touch, and it made her slightly shiver, but not from the cold or from sadness- but from familiarity- as though her mother was there with her. "I got my acceptance letter... i'm headed to the town now... I wish you could be here with me... I dont know how Im gonna get through all these years on my own. I miss you a lot... but I know I'm never alone.. and that gives me the strength to get through most of it... I still remember my promise to you- and I will keep it. I will find that lady. I will get the revenge. You wont be forgotten. I promise. Anyway... I wont be able to come here for a while- so i'll see you when I can. If i can- i'll go out to the lake you mention in your letters you wrote to me- incase anything happened- and i'll talk to you there... cuz if your spirit is strong anywhere, that's where it'll be. I love you... so I'll see you around. Bye for now." Charlotte stood up and placed the flowers she had picked up- from the feild a few streets back-along the way, on her mothers grave. She walked to the gates to the church- and looked back one last time. With a sigh of happiness that she's finally getting back on track of finding her mother's killer- Charlotte began walking towards The Leaky Cauldron.

0o0o0o0o0o

Her blue eyes stared straight ahead, as she sat on the bench in the police building. The social worker assigned to Sibrina was in with the captain, trying to work something out with him, in order for him to not send Sibrina to a juvenile detention center. Through the thin walls, Sibrina could hear everything being said.

"She's only 11- and with her past, you can't really blame her for acting out," Amy- the social worker- was arguing.

"I can blame her- this isn't something so minor- and it's not her first time here," Jim- the police captain- replied.

"I know- but you can see where I'm coming from right? She's got no one to learn right and wrong from- her own sister-"

"I know," Jim interrupting Amy," That case... no one was ever caught for doing that- and it haunts us all- for not being able to bring any peace to that little girl's mind- but the law is the law. Not only did she steal, but she trespassed onto private property and done some property damage in the process. The land owner is a very connected man- he could press charges, but seeing as to her story, he wont." Sibrina frowned and stood up quickly, running out the double doors of the place- past cops who looked slightly confused.

"_I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me_!" Sibrina thought angrily, ducking into a dark alley to catch her breath. Leaning against the dirty wall, the ten year old looked up at the sky- the clear blue she saw only frustrated her more, and she took off in a dead-run.

"SIBRI-" She heard Amy call from a way back- but Sibrina paid no attention and only ran quicker. Coming to a stop outside of a dirty building, she looked around, and decided it wouldn't be a bad place to hide. Opening the door, she ducked inside and closed the door; leaning against the wall beside the door, she heard some footsteps come to a stop outside the door.

"Darn it- now where'd she disappear to?" Amy questioned.

"Just give up already," Sibrina thought, listening intently. Sure enough- more footsteps, but they faded. Taking a deep breath and relaxing, Sibrina turned around, pushing some of her pixie-cut black and red hair; looking around, she took in the murky-aired pub.

"Bet I'm not supposed to be here... Oh well," Sibrina shrugged, walking up to the main counter and sitting in one of the empty stools.

"Girly- you got a parent or guardian with you?" asked a guy from behind the counter.

"What's it to you if i do?" Sibrina spat back.

"It's okay Tom- she's with me." A voice- gentle and kind- said from behind her. Sibrina spun around in the bar stool and saw an old man, long white beard, spectacles and blue eyes.

"Who're you?" she asked, frowning.

"My name, is Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore- and your name... is Sibrina Alyson Wolfe, correct?"

"So what if it is?" she asked, her temper rising.

"I believe- this," Dumbledore said, pulling out an envelope, "Is for you." He handed it towards her, and she looked up at him, curiously yet with mistrust.

"I mean you no harm child," he assured Sibrina, "I only wish for you to know the truth behind who you are."

"I'm an effin orphan who people take pity on- and no one truly gives a damn about me! Thats who I am- aint no secret behind it," Sibrina spat, and jumped off the stool; she began walking towards the door, when Dumbledore spoke once more.

"You wish to find out what- and who- killed Adrienne, correct? You wish for revenge?" Sibrina stopped in her tracks, her wide eyes staring at the door.

"How... how..." She slowly turned back towards him, her eyes slightly lined with tears.

"Come- i'll tell you what I can about you- the rest will be for you to find out," Dumbledore told her, his voice soft. Sibrina shivered, but found herself walking back towards him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This place is kinda... old... looking..." Emmie whispered to Erin, looking around the store. They had arrived in Diagon Alley- and after going to Gringotts bank- were now picking up what they all needed- starting with all the books at Flourish and Blotts.

"After this, we'll head over to Madam Malkins- and get you guys some robes," Erin told Arisa and Emmie. Arisa was busy trying to find the right volume of book- though she kept getting distracted by all the other books offered.

"After that- can we go to Ollivanders!" Emmie asked Erin excitedly.

"Haha, sure," Erin laughed, ruffling his sisters hair.

"We've got a lot of places to still go to," Arisa said, looking up at them from the floor- where she was still trying to find the book," Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Magical Menagerie, Ollivanders, AND Madam Malkins- and we've still got to finish up here." Emmie just stared at Arisa, blinking on occasion. Arisa sighed, and got back to work.

"Yeah..." Erin agreed," You know- we could probably ask one of the few people who work here for help."

"No. I want to find this book on my own," Arisa said stubbornly, and then looked over at the checkout desk," Beside- their busy with someone else." Erin and Emmie looked over in the direction Arisa was looking and saw them helping another girl- who looked to be a first year. Her black hair went to the middle of her back.

"Found it!" Arisa said happily, pulling out two of them.

"Okay, so is that all the books we need?" Emmie asked, looking at the three stacks.

"Yeah," Arisa nodded, checking the last one off the list.

"... And how are we to carry all these?" Emmie asked, frowning.

"Yeah- that's gonna be the hassle," Erin nodded, knowing from experience," But, we'll have to." They managed to get all the books over to the desk, and one of the workers saw them over there.

"One minute Miss. Ravensdale- let me check these three out real quick- and i'll come back to help."

"Okay," the girl nodded. Arisa and her made eye contact for a brief moment- bright purple eyes met dark green eyes- and then they turned their attention back to what they were doing.

They bought all the books- and headed over towards Madam Malkins and began getting measured for their robes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlotte walked out of Flourish and Blotts, closing the knapsack. Her mother had placed a spell on it, making it possible for anything to fit inside of it- so her books now resided inside of it.

"On to the next place," Charlotte said, walking towards the wand shop, known as Ollivanders. As she opened the door, two people were coming out. A mother and son, it appeared- and Charlotte moved aside for them- and saw the mother look at her in slight distaste.

"Come, Draco- lets move on to the next place," she said, steering her son away from the wand shop.

"Well, well, well- I wondered when you would show up- Miss. Ravensdale." Charlotte looked around the shop, then spotted a guy behind the counter.

"Do I... know you?" she asked.

"No- no, but I know you- well, I knew your mother I should say- last time I saw you, were hadnt even been born yet- but I must say- you look the spitting image of Angela. Ready to get your wand I presume?"

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded. Ollivander measured her- ranging from her head size, to the length of her arm- and the length of her toe. Finally, he began sifting through his wands and picked out one.

"Now... the fun yet not so fun part," Ollivander said, holding the want out towards her.

0o00o0o

Sibrina sat there, staring at the wall across from her. Dumbledore had gotten Tom to give her a room there at The Leaky Cauldron. All the info Dumbledore had told her- magic... muggles... Hogwarts... the ministry of magic... everything she needed to know- was circling around in her mind. The letter she had read was laying on the bedside table; the key Dumbledore had given her rested in her pants pocket; the small, red, leather bag Dumbledore had given her sat on the edge of the bedside table. At the end of all that, of all the things Dumbledore had told her- he had asked her if she had any questions. She had only one; which, she asked him with no hesitation- though it wasnt truly a question.

"A... A witch killed my sister. Our so called mother- who, according to you- was a witch- could have protected us. But yet, she was no where to be found." As Dumbledore had left, he remembered back to when she had told him that, he remembered that look in Sibrina's eyes.

"_She wont rest until who killed her sister is dead- or she dies in the process. Sibrina Wolfe, you have a long, hard journey in front of you. I wish you the best of luck_." Sibrina turned around and looked out the window.

"According to the letter, the train leaves the day after tomorrow. The sun starting to set- but I'll go do all my shopping now. I have a feeling I wont want to do much tomorrow." Getting up, Sibrina grabbed the letter and the bag of money and walked down the steps of the Leaky Cauldron. Out the back door and to the brick wall, she went up three and two to the side, and tapped. The bricks moved, much to her surprise- and she stepped through. Her eyes scanned over the people, but she paid little attention to them, as she made her way through the crowd and to the shops she needed. As she made her way from Madam Malkins to Flourish and Blotts- Sibrina and another girl ran straight into each other. Bright purple eyes met bright blue eyes.

"Sorry," Sibrina mumbled, and kept going without another word.

"Yeah..." Arisa mumbled to herself, turning back to Erin and Emmie shrugging. Walking into the shop, Sibrina maneuvered herself through the small crowd, she came to the main checkout desk and waited patiently behind a women who was talking to the lady behind the counter about some book that was in her hands.

"Molly," a man said to her, making her realize Sibrina was there.

"Oh- im sorry," Molly said," I'll let you help her out, while I keep looking around. Ron, are you almost ready- and where did Fred and George disappear to?"

"Quidditch shop," a boy said.

"How can I help you?" the counter woman said to Sibrina.

"Err..." Sibrina said, unsure- so instead she placed the list on the counter and the woman nodded.

"Another first year, very well- I know exactly what you need sweety." The woman got to work on finding all the books and within minutes had all the books together.

"15 galleons, 9 sickles, 14 knuts," the woman said. Sibrina frowned.

"Yeah- right. Look here lady- I dont know how to count this effin money, as I've said four times already. So- if you want your money your gonna have to count it yourself." Sibrina placed the red bag on the counter and stared at the lady, who looked flaberghasted- as did the family who was there.

"Uhm.. well, uh- lets get going kids- its getting dark out," the father said.

"Here's the rest of your money back." Sibrina took the bag- and the books- and walked out of the door. Sibrina felt something wrap around her ankle, which caused her to fall- all the books falling and money spilling onto the ground.

"George- Frederick! You two are in sooo much trouble!"

"We're sorry- we didnt know what would happen!"

"Yeah- we didnt purposely do that!"

"Yes you did- you placed it there."

"Ginny- be quiet!" Sibrina looked down at her ankle and saw only a strand of thread around her leg- but didnt care. Actually- instead of crying, or being embarressed- Sibrina's temper began flaring, and before she knew it, she jumped up, and went straight for the two boys who were being chastised. They turned at the sound of someone approaching- and Sibrina pushed one of them with all her might, the sudden attack catching him by surprise and causing him to fall flat on his butt. The other turned to her just in time to see a fist connect with his face. He spun with the hit, his hand clutching his face. Sibrina seethed at them, then grabbed the books- which had been collected by one of the other kids- one with glasses- and stalked off, back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Slamming the books down on the table in her room- where most of the other things she had got from that day were now located- Sibrina slammed the door shut and jumped into the bed, face first. As soon as her head touched the blanket- the tears began flowing. Sure, she acted tough- but she was still a young girl, all alone in this world, abandon by both parents, witnessed her sisters murder... It was enough to break anyone. Within minutes, she fell asleep, as is.

0o0o0o0o

Charlotte walked up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, and up ahead, saw and heard the door slam with such velocity. Her eyebrow raised, but did nothing about it- as she went along and found her room- which was actually right across the hall from the same door that had just slammed.

"_Well... this is gonna be... interesting_," Charlotte thought, closing the door behind her. Placing the knapsack on the table, she looked around the room, and decided to call it a night.

"Tomorrow... i'll just lounge around," Charlotte told herself, curling up under the covers, glad to have a room to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o

Arisa laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The two encounters from today swam through her mind. First- the one with dark green eyes. Miss. Ravensdale. Then, the other- with bright blue eyes.

"_I wonder who she is_," Arisa thought, as the blue eyes burned deeper into her thoughts," _There was so much pain in her eyes..._" Sighing, Arisa turned towards the wall, and curled up. Across the room, Emmie was sound asleep- and out in the living room, Erin was sound asleep as well.

"_I have a feeling that this upcoming year... is gonna be full of a lot of adventures... I just hope its all for the better... And who knows... maybe there's someone there... at the school... that can tell me who my parents are..._." With this, Arisa fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay okay- before you all murder authoress. I know its been FOREVER since i have uploaded something- and im terribly sorry for that- I've just been extremely busy and all- SO, here is a new chapter. Hope you like it. Im working on a few more as we speak, so hopefully I can get those up soon.  
>To all the celebrators out there- Happy Thanksgiving :D<p>

Disclaimers: I dont own Harry Potter- J.K Rowling does. I own Sibrina; LOSGAP owns Charlotte; Wolfie owns Arisa; and Snow owns Erin, Emmie and Knight. Next chapter you will meet Leaf's character. -thumbs up-  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up the next morning, sleep clinging to her eyes. The bed was more comfortable then those at the orphanage, and so she didn't want to move yet. But as she stared at the ceiling, she remembered. Sitting up quickly and pushing the blankets aside, Charlotte jumped up out of the bed and ran to the windows. Pulling them aside, she saw the sun was beginning to rise, and a smile found its way onto her face.<p>

"_Today's the day_!" Charlotte exclaimed, skipping over to where she had placed her clothing," _Today- the train to Hogwarts is leaving. Today, I can resume the search for my mothers murderer. Today, is the second start of my life!_" Squeeing, she got dressed in a hurry, excited beyond her knowledge about what was to come.

0o0o0o

Sibrina sat with her back against the wall of her room. Her stomach was jumbled in knots; whether it was from unease, nervousness or anger- she wasn't sure. All she did know was that today- in just a manner of hours- she would be on her way to Hogwarts... a school of complete mystery to her. Sure Dumbledore had explained to her about Hogwarts- but that didn't make up for all the lost years that her mother could have explained it.

"To Adrienne and I both... but no... she didn't have the decency to stick around for us," Sibrina scowled, her blue eyes narrowing," Doesn't matter any. I'll figure this all out... I don't need no mother- or father- to help me any." Sighing, Sibrina leaned her head back against the wood and stared at the ceiling, then closed her eyes and breathed deep breaths.

"_Everything would make more sense if you were here, Drie,_" Sibrina thought, swallowing the lump that rose in her throat,"_ Everything would be much better if you were... Everything would be right if you were here. Don't worry though Drie- i'll find the bitch that... that... I'll find her. I promise you._" A train whistle in the background got her attention and she slowly righted her head, staring out the windows across from her.

"Guess now is as good time as any," Sibrina muttered, standing up; Grabbing her things, she made her way out the hotel-like room, and towards the train station.

0o0o0o

"But we can't leave without him!" Emmie frowned, clinging to the mutts neck," How's he gonna survive without us!"

"Emmie," Arisa sighed," The neighborhood is his home- he lived just well before we came along- he'll live till we return next summer. If we don't leave soon- we'll miss the train."

"But-!"

"Emmie," Erin smiled softly, kneeling down to his younger sister; she glanced over at him, her eyes wide and teary; he continued," I've asked across the streets to make sure he always has food and water, and i've made a shelter for him to sleep in, shall he want to. Knight will be perfectly fine- I promise you."

"Promise- pinky promise?" Emmie asked.

"Pinky promise." Erin nodded; Emmie looked at the black dog beside her, who was staring at Arisa- who was doing her best to ignore his puppy-dog eyes.

"What'd'you want?" she asked him, finally turning her eyes to meet his. They stared at each other for several intense moments before Knight sneezed; Arisa laughed at him, turning around and opening a drawer. She pulled out a treat and gave it to him.

"Alright- now lets get going. If we don't leave now- we defintally wont make it," Arisa said.

"Yeah," Erin nodded in agreement. They picked up their luggage and headed out, Knight already running around outside; Arisa locked the house and the three of them made their way to the train station.

0o0o0o

Charlotte stared around at the train station, unsure if she was correct or not.

"_According to mothers letters, she said she always ran at the brick support between platforms 9 and 10... but that sounds kinda... uhm... yeah..._" Charlotte sighed, took a deep breath and took off in a run. Closing her eyes, she braced for the impact- but it never came. Instead, her ears picked up more- different- noises, and her nose picked up different scents. Opening her eyes, Charlotte looked around in slight admiration. She exhaled the breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Wow..." She whispered, looking around. A red train with a logo was before her, and a lot of people were hustling about.

"_It's the place... thanks mom_," Charlotte thought, thinking of the letters her mother had left her. Taking a deep breath, Charlotte made her way through the crowd, got her luggage to the right area and looked around, just taking in everything.

"_I'll get on once its closer to leaving time_," Charlotte thought,"_ I want to take this all in- just a little more_."

0o0o0o

Sibrina stood there, unsure of what to do. With no one to guide her, what was she supposed to do? Ask a station worker?

"I mean- there's not even a plat-"

"Hurry along Draco- the train won't wait forever. If you miss it- you father and the minister will have a fit." Sibrina's attention was grabbed by a young blonde boy with his mother, as they walked past her- like she wasn't even there.

"Typical," Sibrina sneered; but when got her attention, was the owl that was on his luggage cart.

"_Can't be a coincidence_," Sibrina thought, and slowly trailed along behind them. Up ahead, she saw the boy walk at the brick support between 9 and 10- then disappear into the bricks. Wide-eyed, Sibrina didn't know how to comprehend all of this- but she watched as his mother followed along behind him, following the same thing he had done.

"_Once- defintally not real. Twice? That might be enough to convince me..._" Sibrina thought, as she made her way towards the spot. Looking around, she shook her head.

"I must be crazy." With that, she took off towards the bricks- and instead of the impact she thought, she continued walking. Opening her eyes, she looked around to find a red train- and a lot of other people. Looking over her shoulder, she stared at the bricks; reaching out her hand, she tested the bricks- but they didn't let her hand pass back through.

"_One way only, i suppose_," Sibrina thought. Turning her attention back towards the train, she steered her cart towards the loading area, took what she wanted, and headed instantly onto the train. She was already starting to attract attention- with her short, black and red hair, and her unkempt outfit; the stares and whispers where inevitable- but she still hated them. Finding an empty compartment in the area she was ushered towards, Sibrina walked in and closed the door behind her.

"_Hopefully no one wants to share_," Sibrina prayed. Sitting by the window, she brought her knees up to her chest and stared straight ahead.

0o0o0o

"Alright," Erin said, as they made their way through the train station," All you need to do- is walk straight at the brick support in between 9 and 10- and you'll come out on the other side. Whatever you do- don't stop. You don't want to get ran over by the next person."

"Gotcha," Emmie nodded, and Arisa nodded as well. They approached the platform 9 and 10 area- and Erin turned to them.

"You two first. I want to make sure you guys get through." Emmie turned to Arisa, her eyes wide.

"You first." Arisa sighed, but smiled; she took a look at the bricks, shook her head and made a run at them. She came out on the other side and moved out of the way, waiting for Emmie to come after her. Emmie looked at her brother, then with one last deep breath, took off after Arisa. She came out on the other side and stopped in awe.

"Emmie-!" Arisa exclaimed, and went up to her and moved her over to where Arisa was waiting.

"Sorry," Emmie grinned sheepishly. Arisa shook her head, smiling softly.

"You really need to be placed in either my house or Erin's- so that at least ONE of us can keep an eye on you," Arisa said, as Erin joined them.

"Oi- I'm not THAT bad!" Emmie said indigintally. Arisa smirked and ruffled Emmie's hair playfully; Emmie puffed out her cheeks and made a pout face, while Erin straightened his sisters hair- like he always done. When he finished, she hugged him, smiling.

"Alright you two- lets get going." He led them to the luggage area, then turned to them.

"Can I trust you two alone?" Erin asked.

"Eh?" Emmie exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"I've got to go to a certain part of the train, as do you two- with you guys being first years. Next year we can sit together- but just for now we have to be apart," Erin explained, hugging his sister," I'll see you at Hogwarts- after the sorting." With that, he took off down further on the platform then disappeared into the train.

"Well," Arisa said, placing her hand comfortingly on Emmie's shoulder," Lets go find us somewhere to sit." As she turned around, Emmie grabbed Arisa's hand and followed along shyly behind her cousin and best friend.

0o0o0o

Charlotte walked along the small hallway in the train, looking for a moderately empty cart- or at least somewhere she deemed would be good to sit. Then she came upon a compartment with one girl- her age. Opening the door, Charlotte smiled softly.

"Mind if i sit in here? A lot of the others are full..." The girl just shrugged, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her. Charlotte walked in and sat down beside her, almost waiting for the other girl to speak.

"_She's very quiet..._" Charlotte thought, then shrugged," My name is Charlotte- what's yours?" No response came from the red and black pixie-haired girl.

"_O-kay,_" Charlotte thought, and resigned to just looking around. She placed her knapsack beside her and began fidgeting around.

0o0o0o

Arisa led the way through the train, becoming increasingly irritated that the majority of the compartments were full- or the ones that had space, the occupants were extremely rude.

Finally, she came upon one that had two girls in it, and she stopped outside the door.

"Mind if we join you two?" Arisa asked, hoping- praying- these two were different.

"No- not at all- go ahead!" One said cheerfully. Arisa led the way, Emmie trailing along behind her, still grasping her companions hand. When Arisa sat down next to the window, the girl across from her immediately moved her head, and looked out the window. Before she did though, Arisa saw her blue eyes.

"_She's the girl from Diagon Alley..._" Arisa thought, flashing back to the girl that bumped into her just a few days ago," _Her eyes... their still filled with unending sadness..._."

"My name is Charlotte- Charlotte Ravensdale," the cheerful one stated, smiling to Arisa and Emmie.

"Arisa Black- this is my cousin, Emmie Redwood." Arisa took a slight look at the girl across from her, to see if she would say anything- but wasn't surprised when nothing came from her.

"_Silent type... very well..._" Arisa thought.

"Any idea what house you're gonna be in?" Charlotte asked.

"Not really- Erin- Emmie's older brother- is in Hufflepuff, so there's a high chance that's where she'll be. Isn't that right, Emmie?" Arisa said; Emmie nodded, shyly.

"She's almost always like this when Erin isn't around. She'll warm up more when he's around."

"What year is he?"

"Third year- would be fourth year, but his birthday is late in the year, so he had to wait an extra year to go to Hogwarts."

"Ah." The two of them- with occasional input from Emmie- spoke the whole train ride; but the pixie-haired girl stayed silent the whole time.

"_I wonder what sadness must be eating away at her..._" Arisa wondered, as she took another glance at the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

So- finally was able to finish this chapter. Not to bad with timing I think. Think of this as a Christmas/New Years present from me to all of you wonderful readers/reviewers -smiles-  
>Hope you enjoy!<br>Arisa belongs to Wolfie, Emmie and Erin belong to Snow, Charlotte and Angela belong to LOSGAP, and Sibrina belongs to me.  
>Harry Potter copyright J.K Rowling<p>

* * *

><p>The train came to a stop, and Sibrina sat next to the window, looking out at the once darkness. Outside now, was another train depot, and the doors opened.<p>

"_Guess this is our stop..."_ Sibrina thought, swallowing the lump in her throat. Never would she admit that she was scared. She knew she had to be strong if she were to find who murdered her sister. Standing up, Sibrina wordlessly grabbed her small knapsack and left the compartment.

0o0o0o

Arisa, Charlotte and Emmie watched in silence as their traveling companion got up and walked out of the compartment.

"I hate to say it- but what do you think is with her?" Charlotte asked, frowning.

"No clue," Arisa answered; Charlotte left the compartment, and Arisa followed her- with Emmie close behind. The whole train ride, Emmie had barely spoken- leaving most of the conversation to be between Arisa and Charlotte- but even then, not much was said.

"A_ny of these three could be a Slytherin.._." Charlotte thought dejectedly, as she made her way off the train. A group of kids were gathering in an area- and then they heard the call.

"Firs' years o'er here. Gather 'roun, don' be shy." Looking towards the voice, the three saw a gigantic guy, and walked over near him. Around them were, apparently, other first years- and Charlotte could tell- just by the way they all looked nervous, excited and scared- all in one.

Off in the distance, the higher years were all disappearing towards the castle. As minutes ticked by, Charlotte was growing more and more ancy.

"_I want to get up there darn it_," she frowned. Beside her, Arisa was scanning the other first years- trying to decide who might be of concern.

"_I have to keep Emmie safe when Erin isn't around... and after he graduates Hogwarts too..._" The wind blew slightly, rattling the trees and whisking around some hair. Ahead of her, Arisa saw the red and black pixie-hair of the other girl.

"_Will she be a problem_?" Arisa thought, curiously; Emmie shivered slightly as the wind dyed down, and looked around only briefly.

"_Why don't we leave already? I wanna see my Erin_!" Emmie thought, exasperated.

0o0o0o

"Well I'll star' with me name. I'm Hagrid- Game an' Grounds Keeper 'ere at 'ogwarts," the giant began," Since 'looks like ev'ry ones 'ere, looks like we can 'ead on up. Stay close now, 'ya 'ear?" Murmurs passed through the group- and so Hagrid turned and started walking away. Everyone followed him without hesitation, and soon- came upon a lake.

"We'll be takin' these 'ere boats to the school. All firs' 'ears do," he said to everyone," So gat'er into groups o' four an' get yerself into one o' the boats."

Sibrina stood almost as still as a stone statue, as everyone around her bustled around to find four people and get into a boat.

"_Why does this place seem so desperate on making everything so difficult already_?" Sibrina inwardly fumed.

0o0o0o

As everyone moved around, Charlotte looked around and locked eyes with Arisa. A wordless agreement passed between the two of them, and they headed to one of the boats left unoccupied. As Charlotte was about to get in the boat, she noticed someone standing still, and realized it was the girl from the train.

"I... I'll be right back," Charlotte told Arisa, and when Arisa saw where Charlotte was looking, she nodded.

"_I can't not do this_," Charlotte thought, as she walked toward the girl," _Right mom?_" She saw the girl look at her as she approached, the girls eyes wary.

"I was wondering, if you would like to join us... in our boat. We've got room for one more," Charlotte said, a little unsure. She saw the deliberation in the girls eyes, but finally a single nod came in response.

"Great- come on," Charlotte smiled, and thought," _I have to at least try... in some way... don't I_?" When they got back to the boats and got situated- they finally took off towards the school.

0o0o0o

Together, the first years walked through a portion of the school, and up some steps- coming to a stop outside double doors. Sibrina could hear the rumble of voices inside, and that only fed to her nerves.

"So the rumors are true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Instantly whispers flew through the crowd.

"_Harry...Potter?_" Sibrina thought, curiously," _Who's he?_" A blonde boy- Sibrina recognized him as the one she had followed at the train station to see where to go- now stood infront of a brunette boy.

"Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy," he said, and then snickers came from somewhere near the brunette; Draco continued," Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask you your name. Red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe. Must be a Weasley." Draco turned back to the other boy infront of him, and said," I can show you around. The good and bad families," he held out his hand and a hush came over the room.

"I think I can tell for myself, thanks," came the brunettes response.

"_Is he... Harry.. Potter_?" Sibrina asked herself- but then a woman was standing behind Draco- and when she placed her hand on his shoulder, he got back into place amoungst the others.

0o0o

"Welcome to Hogwarts-"

"Trevor!" a brown haired boy exclaimed, picking up a toad; realizing he was the center of attention, he shyly went back into the crowd. Everyone turned back to the lady, and she continued.

"The house you will be placed in will be like your family- and you can and will be disciplined and awarded as a whole. Good actions will be awarded House Points- while ruff-housing is frowned upon and will get House Points deducted. Follow me." All the students followed along behind her; two double doors opened- and revealed four long tables all leading to another long table. All eyes were on the group of first years, who narrowed into two long lines, two students wide. Charlotte was up near the front; Sibrina stood behind Hermione; while Arisa and Emmie were more near the back. As the first years got closer to the 5th table, several teachers watched closely; Severus Snape eyed several students in peticular; Dumbledore gazed happily over the whole lot of them; and Quirrel anxiously looked at all them. Professor Mcgonagall walked up the few steps and came to a stop beside a stool. She waited while the first years all gathered around, and quieted down. Nothing happened for a few moments- until the hat that sat on the stool began to move.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap! "<p>

Professor Mcgonagall began to open a scroll, and looked out at the first years.

"When I call your name- come forth and sit on the stool. The hat will then place you in your house. When he does- go and join your new family."

0o0o

Sibrina stared at the floor in front of her; the fact that she had people behind her, watching over her shoulder, was irritating her. When she felt eyes on her from the front though, curiosity drove her to lift her head- only enough to see in front of her. Her blue eyes locked with Dumbledore's blue eyes, and she felt an soft warmness; a sort of ease, and she allowed herself to look more, and looked at each of the teachers up front. As her eyes gazed over them, she came upon one who was staring equally at her. She squared her jaw and kept staring at him, almost daring him to keep staring at her. As moments passed, his eyes finally moved on to other individuals. Sibrina huffed silently, and went back to staring at the floor in front of her.

_**-~-MEANWHILE-~-**_

Emmie itched with anticipation and dread.

"_What if the hat doesn't place me with Erin or Arisa? What if it puts me in... in.. Slytherin? Oh no- it can't put me in Slytherin! I'd be dead meat in Slytherin! And I don't know anyone in Gryffindor! Oh no- what am I gonna do?_" Arisa felt the panic radiating off of her cousin, and softly grabbed her hand, trying to calm and comfort her- though, Arisa had her own worries to deal with.

"_The moment she reads my name- this place will erupt in whispers; I know it will. It's no secret, my last name; Blacks- their 99% of the time placed within Slytherin- but that is Not where I belong,_" Arisa thought, but a small part of her still worried," _What if it does place me in Slytherin though?... I mean... family is placed with family- Blacks are related to Malfoys-_" As Arisa thought this, Draco Malfoy was called up. The sorting hat barely touched his head before it called out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Great_," Arisa deadpanned.

_**-~-MEANWHILE-~-**_

Charlotte watched as one by one, students were called up.

"_Well mom- what do you think_?" Charlotte asked silently, as though she'd get a response," _Where do you think they'll place me? Ravenclaw? or Maybe Hufflepuff? I doubt it'd put me in Slytherin- from what you said in your letters... I don't know about Gryffindor either... I'm not sure where I belong... Where do you think I belong?_"

_**-~-POV change-~-**_

Charlotte watched as yet another student was sorted- and then the next one was called up.

"Arisa Black." Soft whispers filled the whole room, though neither Charlotte nor Sibrina knew why. Arisa closed her eyes, trying to block the whispers. Emmie gave her cousins hand a soft squeeze, and then Arisa let go and walked up to the stool. Sitting down, and staring straight ahead- Arisa prepared herself for the worst.

"Ah, what do we have here?" the sorting hat said," Nice mind, brave soul, and yet a evil streak not to be trifled with."

"_Just please..._" Arisa thought," _Get it over with_."

"Get it over with? What's to rush. I have no where to be," The hat answered her unspoken demand. Sibrina was now watching Arisa's sorting, curiously taking in what the hat was saying; Emmie watched with anticipation; Charlotte watched with curiosity equal of Sibrina's.

"_I said- Get it over with,_" Arisa thought, her anger swelling up; but behind that anger was hidden fright- and the sorting hat didn't miss it.

"Ah- I see, very interesting... You- just as so many others, fear where I might place you; But no worries my dear- for you are a RAVENCLAW!" Arisa and Emmie let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Arisa gave Emmie a soft smile, trying to keep her cousin calm; and then she head to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. The applause died away, and Professor Mcgonagall continued.

"Charlotte Ravensdale." Hearing her name made her breath catch in her throat; taking a deep breath, the brown haired girl made her way up the steps and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed upon her head, and it began speaking immediately.

"Ah... a Ravensdale. I remember another Ravensdale, yes- I remember sorting several of you in my past. Wonderful bunch- all but one did I place in Ravenclaw... Yes, for one Angela Ravensdale I placed in her very own house- in fact... I think I shall place you as I placed her..."

"_Mom...!_" Charlotte's heart leapt when she heard her mom's name.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A smile lit Charlotte's face and once the hat was taken off her head, she quickly went to the red and gold table. More names were called, and Emmie was growing more and more emotional as the names passed- until-

"Emmie Redwood." The room went eriely silent at the mention of the Redwood family. From the Hufflepuff table, Erin watched as his sister walked slowly towards the stool and hat.

"_It's gonna be okay Emmie_," he thought," _You can get through this._"

"Ah yes... another Redwood. It's a very good thing that since that fateful night- I have managed to be able to sort two Redwoods; It is my wish to never run out of some family lines." Underneath the hat, all that was visible of the young girl was from her nose down- for the hat was covering her eyes. Emmie's hands were quivering with fright and she fought back her tears at the mention of her family's unfortunate fate. The sorting hat- as though it felt her emotional toil- continued on.

"Let us see here... I know just what to do with you- HUFFLEPUFF!" Erin and Arisa both let out a bated breath, and joined in on the applause- Emmie though, as soon as the hat was lifted, took off at a dead run towards the Hufflepuff table. She ran down past several open spots- and Erin stood up; as soon as his sister got to him, he engulfed her in a hug, and her arms clasped tightly around his neck.

"It's gonna be okay," Erin whispered softly, comforting his younger sister," It's all gonna be okay."

The sorting continued- and Sibrina was inwardly seething, as more and more of the students cleared; this gave the already sorted students more view of her. The fact they were eyeing her ticked her off. As a red head- Sibrina remembered Malfoy called him a Weasley- was sorted into Gryffindor- there were only two other students besides herself.

"Sibrina Wolfe," Professor Mcgonagall called. Sibrina looked up, her eyes blank. Walking up the few steps and sitting on the stool, she done as Arisa had- and stared straight ahead.

"Hmmm, interesting- very interesting. You, child- might be as interesting as young ... Lets see.. what to do with you..."

"_As interesting as Potter_?" Sibrina thought curiously, thinking back to his sorting.

"Ah... even more interesting, behind the tough exterior-" Sibrina didn't let the hat finish; she stood up, knocking the stool over and reached up to grab the hat.

"Oh- touchy touchy. Very well-" the hat said, and Sibrina's hand froze; taking deep breaths she tried to calm down.

"I have half a mind to place you in Slytherin for that... but I think, for I shall not mention the reasons behind it- for fear of the repercussions- You are in RAVENCLAW!" Professor Mcgonagall reached up and took the hat off, and Sibrina walked towards the blue table. No one made a move to give her space- and the applause was very shaky; there was more whispers than there were applause. As her blue eyes scanned the table- she found that one person did infact move to give her space.

"_Arisa Black_," Sibrina thought, remembering back to the girls sorting- and the train ride. She took the empty space and sat down quietly- then after Dumbledore addressed the whole room- food appeared. Sibrina fought a silent battle with herself, and finally, she bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Thanks," Sibrina said, stoicly; Arisa merely nodded and went about putting food on her plate.

0o0o

Dumbledore sat back down next to Professor Mcgonagall; and she turned to him.

"This is going to be an interesting seven years... am I right?" she asked him, fright mixed with curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, Minerva- the next seven years will be unlike any other," Dumbledore said, as he looked at Harry, then glanced at the Redwood siblings, Charlotte Ravensdale, and finally to Arisa Black and Sibrina Wolfe," I just hope that it will not be a grave mistake."


End file.
